Mrs Bella Cullen
by asdfghjklpoiuytrewq
Summary: what i think happpens, including the wedding and the volturi and more
1. Matrimony

Meara- fan fiction

1-Matrimony

As I walked down the aisle- Carlisle on my left- I looked at my over the top wedding. I knew it would be this way. I don't need to be a mind reader when Alice is planning a party. It was beautiful, though. I cringed at the thought of how much money was put into it.

I glanced back to my destination- Edward. To his left was his best man, Emmett. Standing closely behind him was Jasper. They all looked extremely handsome in their black, James Bond suits. But Edward was indescribable. His hair was, as always, tousled to perfection. He looked nervous, but overwhelmed with joy. We locked eyes for a moment, before I turned my head and blushed.

Alice was my maid-of-honor. She had found the perfect bridesmaid dresses- light blue, tee-length dresses with small sequins along the bottom, which matched the sparkles of my almost-family-in-law. Rosalie was my other bridesmaid. She looked as beautiful as well. Did anyone not tell her that today was supposed to my day?

Carlisle handed me over to Edward, and I realized we had made it to the altar. Esme, who had taken a quick "course", was being our honorary judge-pastor thing. She started reading the sermon she had put together. I didn't pay attention, though. I had become lost in Edward's eyes, which became somewhat urgent.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I responded, still trying to read what Edward was hearing.

"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He responded, the puzzling look gone from his eyes. He looked cheerful, and looked at me, trying to read my face. He looked so in love I didn't realize he had slid his mother's wedding ring onto my finger.

Esme smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

Edward gave me the crooked little smile that makes me swoon, and then leaned forward. I stood on the tips of my toes, trying to get to his lips faster. The faster they got to my mouth, the faster they could get to my neck.

His lips finally met mine, and all thoughts vanished. I grabbed his hair, scrunching it in my fingers. His hands sunk down to my waist. I would have feared he was losing his control, but my mind wasn't working again. I heard Emmett mock us. That was enough for Edward.

He pulled away, looking deeply into my eyes. I tried to get my lips back to his, but he put his hands on my shoulders, forcing me down. "We will have enough time for that later, love. First, we have a wedding 

reception to attend to." He started to walk down the aisle, but just before we stepped off the platform, he bent down and whispered into my ear, "_Mrs. Cullen_."

We got back to the Cullen's home, where Alice had set up a beautiful party. There was a huge, circular table for us all to sit. There were place cards at each seat. In the center was a beautiful ice sculpture of me and Edward. The sculpture put Edward to shame, though. It didn't even come close to being as perfect as my husband. Ugh. I could see Renee glaring at me, and Charlie coming at Edward with his never-before-used police gun.

On my plate was a little wedding cake. Big enough for me and Edward to do the ceremonial cutting of the cake, but small enough for just me, since I would be the only one eating it. The evening was nice. There was dancing, slow dancing, and Alice showing off.

During the song "Cupid Shuffle", Alice made the announcement that it was time to open the presents. Edward grimaced, but agreed, because I didn't know what the presents were yet. Alice ran up and down the stairs before I could sit down, carrying three boxes, two envelopes, and a bag.

I decided it best to get the bag out of the way, since it was solitary. I pulled out the tissue paper, and found a little box inside. I opened the box, not recognizing the words on it, and revealed a cell phone. Not just any cell phone, an iPhone. I stared at it in shock, when the others started pulling theirs out of their pockets.

Alice, seeing my reaction, said," We all needed new cell phones, because the little ones were too old."

I stared at her in disbelief. "They were only a year old!" I objected.

"Exactly," she smiled," too old. Besides, now you can listen to music, text, call someone, and be able to have access to the internet wherever you are."

I decided to stop arguing, and moved on to the next gift. I picked the gold envelope, and went to tear it open. Before I could do anything, Edward handed me a letter opener. "Just to be safe," he explained.

I took the opener, and slid open the envelope. Inside were two tickets to London. I was overwhelmed, and turned to thank Alice. She suddenly saw what I was about to do, and shook her head. I sent her a puzzled look, and she pointed to Rosalie. I was stunned.

"You need to go on a honeymoon," Rosalie explained sheepishly," and London is very rainy and dreary, so Edward could go outside, and sightseeing with you."

I thanked her, still astonished. I opened the next envelope, this one silver. Inside was a Master Card. This one didn't take long for me to understand. They have money. They want me to spend it. I was reluctant to the fact that it involved money, but didn't want to be rude.

The first package I opened was very large. I opened it, and inside sat a house. Well, not a house, but a model of a house. It was beautiful. Two stories, the house had a large window going down the front. It had a little balcony on the side, exactly like the one in Romeo and Juliet. The back was all glass, just like 

the Cullens'. It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. I looked up at the Cullens, wondering why they gave me a model of a house.

"It's yours." That was all it took. Esme looked at me with loving eyes, showing me that it really was my house. They loved us so much that, as a wedding present, they bought a house that looked like a million dollars. I wasn't going to ask how much it was, because I was already on the edge of consciousness.

The next package was small. Very small, like a box you would put a ring in. I opened it with curiosity. Inside, was a small key. They all told me to just hang onto in, and that they would give me what it went to later.

The last package was a picture frame. It was silver, with a black outer edging. Inside was a photo of me with Edward. It was the picture that I had Charlie take of us with my new camera. Edward looked very unhappy that day. Alice said that they will replace the picture with a wedding one as soon as they get printed. I told her no, that I wanted that picture. It would remind me of the pain I felt after he left. And it would tell me that I would never have to feel it again, for the rest of eternity.

Alice declared it was time for me to throw the bouquet. I guessed it would be to see who gets to have the next re-marriage. I climbed to the top of the stairs in my wedding dress and heels, trying not to fall. I made it to the top, and Alice and Rosalie were waiting at the bottom. They were looking eager to catch it, but the guys were standing a few feet off snickering. Alice shot them an evil glare, and turned back to me. I threw it over my head. Of course, Rosalie caught it. She was already talking with Emmett about their next wedding.

Alice, sad about not winning the flowers, decided to show me what the key was to. Everyone led me outside. I opened my eyes, and, right in front of me, was a car. Not just any car, but an electric blue 2008 Ford Focus. I stared, my mouth hanging open. Alice jumped in front of me, dancing around.

"Do you love it?"

I couldn't get out an answer.

"It gets 35 miles per gallon. And it has Sync. And it has six airbags- not that those are important to us, we just want to keep you safe while you can still hurt yourself. And we didn't know what color to pick so-"

"I told them my favorite color is blue." Edward finished for her. He smiled that crooked smile, and made me love the car that much more. "Let's go, love. We have to go to the airport to catch our flight."

We hopped in the car, waved good bye, and drove away. I was twisting my wedding ring. I was going over my long day, when I remembered something. I turned to Edward, my face very serious. He looked at me, concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"During the wedding," I whispered," You heard something. You looked very concerned. What did you hear?"

"I didn't hear anything; well, not anything upsetting."

"But you must have. Or," I realized what happened," what did Alice see?"

"Nothing." His face suddenly became very grave.

"What?" I was becoming scared. He looked at the road, trying to ignore me. "Edward Cullen, what did your sister see?!"

He looked straight ahead. He finally sighed, and said," The Volturi."


	2. London

2- London

"Bella. Bella, love. Please, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Edward standing over me. "Oh, Bella." His face became softer than it was before. I asked him what happened.

"You passed out."

"Well I knew that." I replied, irritated. I wanted to know why I passed out. I looked at him, and for once, he looked away first. It wasn't of embarrassment, though. He was keeping something from me. "Why did I pass out?" I asked firmly.

"Because," he whispered," I told you that Alice saw the Volturi."

I felt faint again, bet kept myself conscious this time. "What about them did she see?"

"They are coming to see if you are one of us yet. If not, well, you know." He looked very serious. I suddenly became nervous, a huge realization coming to mind.

"When and where are they coming?" I was very stern. I needed to know, and I needed to know then.

"They are coming to Forks, tomorrow. We already have a plan set up, so no need for you to worry. Charlie is safe. Alice will go over to protect Charlie, coming up with one of her cunning lies. The rest of the family will deal with the Volturi."

I calmed down, but was still nervous. What if they found me before I changed? What if they killed my new family for protecting me? It was unbearable. "Change me now." I practically shouted. It was more out of fear than want, and I knew Edward could sense it.

"No. You will be fine. We don't need to change you yet." By this point, before I had even realized it, we were at the airport.

"But-"

"Bella, we are spending a week in London. I will not change you, especially not in London. You will become one of us when its time."

"But it is time. The Volturi are looking for me."

"Bella- enough." His voice was stern. He honestly did not want to hear another word of it. I gave up as we were going through customs. The people operating the gate looked strangely at us. They were probably wondering why two teenagers were going to London.

We just made it onto the airplane. Of course, since the tickets were from the Cullens, we were flying first class. I didn't realize it, but I passed out into deep sleep almost as soon as the plane took off. When I woke up, Edward had put me onto his lap. He was watching a movie on his own personal screen. I got closer to him, but just as I did the sign for the seat belts came on. Reluctantly, I moved to my own seat.

A flight attendant came strolling by; making sure everyone was wearing their seat belts. She looked over casually at Edward. I knew she was checking him out. I decided to have a little fun with my new status. I stretched my arm out, admiring my ring. When she noticed which finger it was on, she looked at his left hand. Of course, there was a ring there, too. She had a sudden look of jealousy and walked forward to check on the next row.

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked me, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I didn't think you would see and-"he cut me off.

"Bella, are you actually enjoying the fact of being married now?" He smiled the crooked little grin.

"Well, you are mine, and I don't have to be a mind reader to be able to know what she was thinking." I replied sheepishly. It felt like that first night with him, in Port Angeles. Right after he saved me from those drunk guys. We were at a restaurant, and the waitress wouldn't pay any attention to me. She couldn't stop trying to catch Edward's attention and steal him away from me. But he couldn't take his eyes off of me. I was so embarrassed that night, that I actually started blushing just from the memory.

Edward looked at me, probably wondering why I was blushing. I shrugged, too embarrassed to tell him the truth. That night was one of my top ten. Who knew that a vampire saving a girl from a mini-van, taking her out to dinner, and confessing his family's greatest secret could lead to this? Her flying to London for her honeymoon while her father thinks she's in Alaska.

I heard the pilot announce that we would be landing in London in one hour. I figured that was enough time to watch a movie. I started searching through the film listings on my personal tv, when Edward reached over me. He took the remote, and started going back to the main menu. He selected music, and was searching through the music videos. He stopped when he got to the song "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift. How cheesy could he get? A country song?

He hit select, but before he let it play he leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "I know, it's pathetic. But it was the closest thing I could find to tell you how I feel. But it still doesn't even come close enough." I sighed, loving how cheesy and human he was being. It wasn't the greatest song, but it would be our song.

I sat and listened to the song over and over, until I knew every word. By that point I was singing along, and Edward had to put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. I stopped singing out loud, but it was loud and clear in my head. Edward was really lucky right then that he couldn't hear that. That would be bad.

We finally landed, and got off the plane. When we made it to luggage claim, ours was the last to come out. We were waiting around for a while. We eventually started talking with people. They were asking how old we were. They were surprised to hear that an eighteen year old and a seventeen year old were spending a week in London. When we told them we were married, most of them smiled and said something like they were happy for us, and walked away. When we told an old lady, we both laughed.

We finally got our luggage and found a cart to put it on. We walked outside, and I was getting ready to call a cab, when a sleek, silver Volvo pulled up in front of us. Of course, someone had arranged for us to have a car rental, and that it would be just like Edward's car. Still curious, I turned to Edward to ask how they had already rented a car.

"Alice caught the flight before ours to rent us a car. Then she went off to some big fashion show in Paris." He rolled his eyes, not understanding his sister's need of fashion.

I just simply agreed. Nothing is too surprising when it comes to Edward's family. Oops, I mean my family. And I would be one of my family in just another week. One week in London, three days in pain, and an eternity with Edward. I could live with my schedule.

London was fabulous. Every day was overcast, so Edward could come sightseeing with me. Edward had already seen all of this, so he served as my tour guide. We walked all over London. Almost every corner we turned, we ran into girls. Most of them would stare at Edward, obviously wanting him to notice them. Then they would notice the wedding rings, if we weren't holding hands, and stare enviously at me. Our whole trip pretty much went like that.

When it was time to return home, it was hard to say goodbye to London. It was so beautiful, even if it was dreary. It was kind of like mine and Edward's first home, if only for a week. We got to the airport, and Edward was looking at flight schedules. I started looking for the one that was closest to our home in Forks, Seattle. When I found it, I went to tell Edward, but he was looking at somewhere very different.

"Not good. Twelve hours. Carlisle will be so disappointed." Edward was mumbling to himself. I walked over to him to see what he was talking about. He was looking at the flight to Juneau. I was about to ask him why he was looking to go to Alaska, when I heard someone behind me.

"Hi Bella!" Alice danced to my side, a big smile across her face. "How was your honeymoon?"

"Good. We had lots of fun." I told her flatly, still trying to find out why Edward was looking at Juneau. I figured Alice would know, so I turned back to her. "Why is Edward looking at flights to Juneau?"

"He didn't tell you? Oh, well, I guess not if you're asking. You know that house that we bought you? Well, it is in Alaska. That will be your starter home. When you're a newborn, you are going to want to be away from as many humans as possible. Once you have gained complete self-control, the family will move to wherever Carlisle and Esme have decided. Life will then go on as it always has, with one exception."

"What?" I asked. Did me joining this family make them have to do something different? How could I put such a burden upon them?

"You will be with us!"Alice said cheerfully. Apparently I wasn't putting a burden upon them.

"Yes!" Edward suddenly exclaimed. Alice and I turned to look at him. He smiled sheepishly and explained. "The delay has been canceled. Our flight leaves in," he looked at his watch, "six minutes. Enough time to get to the plane and get nice and comfy."

"Enough time?" I practically screamed. Six minutes to get through customs and everything?!

"Bella, calm down," Alice tried to comfort me, and in a low voice said, "we have super speed, remember?"

Oh, yeah. We raced through everything. I settled between Edward and Alice on the plane. I watched National Treasure 2, and my fried chicken was delivered. Edward looked disgusted as he watched me eat. Once I was done, and the flight attendant had collected my plate, I cuddled up to Edward, and quickly fell asleep. When I woke up, I was once again on his lap. He and Alice were playing poker. It was very funny to watch him and Alice play. They both knew what the other had, or was doing. Alice had to think hard about not thinking, and Edward had to change what he was going to do every second.

Once they were done, and we were told to put our seatbelts back on, Alice started giggling. Edward was glaring at her. Obviously, she was telling him something. I wanted to know, so I asked him. When I did, that was when he gave up. He told me I had been talking in my sleep.

"You said things like 'one of them,' 'my power 'and'I love him.' And you also said 'city of gold,' but I figured that was because you had been watching a movie about that. You didn't say anything big. Just Alice thought it was funny." He told me. I blushed, and he kissed me on the top of my head.

The rest of the flight, all four hours of it, I talked with Alice about the fashion show. She told me about her favorite outfits, and that she had already bought half of the show. She said that she had bought me a dress, too. It was periwinkle, with many layers of tool. The layers were lopsided, but it didn't look like a Cinderella dress. Across the waist was a sequin belt, made of a slightly brighter periwinkle. I had puffy sleeves, and a very deep v-neck. She said that there were some alterations that she was going to make, but that they weren't going to be too major.

I watched another movie, and realized I had fallen asleep again when the plane landed.

When we got off the plane, the rest of the Cullen's were standing there waiting for us. Carlisle's face looked critical. I looked up at Edward, whose face fell at that exact moment.


	3. Change

3- Change

I looked around. Everyone suddenly looked very serious. I started panicking. "What happened? Where is Charlie?" I suddenly realized something. "Alice!" I screamed. "Why weren't you with Charlie? You were supposed to be watching him!"

Alice put her hand over my mouth. "Calm down Bella! I had a plan. I called Charlie and told him that he was going to get lonely. I made reservations for him at a Casino in Vegas. I booked him a plane, so the whole time that we were in Europe, he was in Vegas. Charlie is perfectly fine."

"Then why is everyone so, so, solemn looking? Did the Volturi do something? Is that it?"

"Bella," Carlisle turned to me, "are you ready to become one of us."

"Yes. Of course I am."

"Then we need to leave right away. We will drive to your home. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie will go inside and prepare the basement. You will then go down the stairs, and wait in the chair that is down there. I will stay up with Edward for a moment, and talk with him. Then everyone will leave you, and we shall come down. You will hug Edward for the last time as a human. He will bite your neck, and Esme shall escort him up the stairs. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie will drive him to the other house, and lock him in the spare room. You will transform in three days, and Esme and I will stay with you, making sure you don't do anything. Once you have transformed, we will tell you the next step." Carlisle was driving away by this point. It took me a minute, but I finally forced my voice to come out.

"Why are you deciding to do this so suddenly?" I squeaked out.

"Because, the Volturi are tracking us right now. The sooner you get bit, the sooner you are out of danger. Even if you are not yet a vampire, they can't do anything to you as long as you have been bit."

We got to the house, not even giving me enough time to think about what Carlisle just told me. I did as I had been told. I waited by the steps down to the basement. When the four vampires came up, I hugged them each.

"I'll see you in three days to come and out your power, okay?" Alice whispered in my ear.

"You're going to be fine." Jasper told me. I suddenly relaxed, but knew not to trust it, since it was Jasper who told me. But still, he was the last to be changed, so it was a little comforting naturally.

"See you soon, little sis." Emmett gave me a big bear hug. I guess he was right- I was his sister, and his sister-in-law.

"I don't hate you, but am a little disappointed. I just hope you know what you are doing." Rosalie hugged me lightly, and looked directly into my eyes. That was what I needed to hear.

I went down the stairs and waited in the little white chair. The whole room was white. On the table was some gauze and medical tape, a cell phone, and a change of clothes. That was what they needed to set up? I guess that was better than I thought, because I didn't know what to expect.

As I was looking around, Edward and Carlisle were coming done the stairs. Edward was walking extremely slowly. He was looking at his feet, either trying to concentrate on what Carlisle told him, or what he was about to do. He walked over to me in what seemed forever. I jumped up and hugged him. He squeezed me, so passionately I thought he was going to cry. He took my face into his hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Bite me."

He kissed my lips quickly and turned to look at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded, and Edward started to go to my neck. Carlisle picked up the cell phone and started to dial. Edward bit my neck, and I felt that burn. My neck was on fire, like my hand had been a year ago. I screamed. Edward turned away in shame. Esme came down to take Edward back upstairs. He ran ahead of her, yelling something at himself. I couldn't hear over my screams.

I tried to stop screaming, but I couldn't find the self control. I grabbed a pillow off the chair, covered my mouth, and sat down. I was still screaming, but was muffling it. My neck was burning, and the feeling was spreading. Carlisle came over and started covering up the bite.

I felt the flames go to my head, and then I passed out. The next time I woke up, Esme was in the room. She smiled at me. I realized I had been crying. She was dabbing at the tears. I asked her what time it was, and she said that I was halfway through my second day. I looked around the room. There were pillows that were torn up. She said that I had been sleepwalking, and destroying pillows.

"You actually are handling this much better than the others." Carlisle said. He was walking down the stairs, his eyes extremely light. "You tried to muffle your screams, which proves that you will have excellent self control. Your heart has stopped already, so the main pain is gone. You will still have minor pains, while the rest of your body makes vampiric changes."

Esme walked over to Carlisle, and talked with him briefly. She then went up the stairs.

"What was Edward yelling at himself?" I asked meekly, my voice hoarse.

"He was just mad that he did this to you. He never wanted to have to inflict this kind of pain upon you." Carlisle smiled. I never thought of what this was actually doing to Edward. I felt a sting in my mouth, and cried out in pain and shock.

"What is hurting you now?" Carlisle asked.

"My mouth." I complained. It felt like braces all over again, but with a sting like my teeth were being pulled out at the same moment.

"Ah. I see." Carlisle pondered this. "Your venom is coming in, and you're also going through the beautifying process. I had completely forgotten about that. I wondered how I looked. I looked around the room for a mirror. Carlisle laughed. I looked up at him.

"No mirrors on here. It's an old vampire superstition that if you see how you look before you are done changing that you will turn out horribly ugly."

I couldn't turn out ugly. I was looking forward to being beautiful. I tried to imagine how I looked. I couldn't come up with anything though.

I became extremely tired, and fell asleep within seconds. I dreamed about my new life as a vampire. I was running through the woods. Edward was right beside me. We stopped and I looked into a pond. I had no reflection. I turned to Edward, and he was looking straight at me, just a confused as I was. We started running again, but not for fun. There was something chasing us. I turned around, and Jane was standing there, smiling. I screamed and woke up. I looked around. Esme came over to me. Carlisle was close behind.

"Is everything okay, Bella" Esme asked.

"Yah, fine." I told her. She and Carlisle were both staring at me. I just sat there, feeling embarrassed. I was confused, but didn't know why. I sat there, embarrassed and confused, for what seemed like forever. I realized that my face wasn't hot. I wasn't blushing. I felt my face. I was cold. Then I realized I wasn't breathing either. I took a big gasp of breath. Esme laughed.

"What is so funny?" I asked her, trying to steady my breathing.

"You don't need to do that, honey."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Breathe."

"But, I'll suffocate. I'd have to be a-"

"You are. You're done changing. I'm going to go upstairs while Esme helps you change." Carlisle said.

Esme grabbed the clothes off the table, and handed them to me. I started shedding my clothes, grateful to have a change. My clothes were all sweaty. I took the shirt from the pile. It was a light pink polo from Hollister. The bottoms were stiff legged jeans. The outfit fit my curves perfectly. How could it? I had never been able to successfully wear these kinds of clothes before.

As soon as I was done changing clothes, Carlisle came back down. He looked at me and said, "You have a visitor." I looked to the top of the stairs, and down came Jane. She got to the bottom, and smiled at me like we were long time friends.

"Bella!" She exclaimed. "Nice to see you finally one of us! You look wonderful."

"Thank you, Jane. You do, too." I tried to be polite as possible.

"Well, I hope I do. I have been sitting on the couch upstairs for the past two days."

"I'm so sorry, Jane." I tried to look like I was telling the truth. Apparently, becoming a vampire makes you a good liar, because she believed me.

"Yes, well, thank you. I must go now. All I came to see was that you _are_ one of us. I have to go take care of a little problem in New Hampshire now. Bye, Bella."

"Good-bye."

Esme popped her head in the room, and noticed that Jane was done. She came down the stairs, had a quick chat with Jane, and showed her out. The Esme came over to me with a mirror. I looked at my face first. My teeth were perfectly straight and white. My lips were a very flattering shade of pink. My face was very pale, but not extremely paler than it was before. My eyes were red. A beautiful blood red, and I hated it. It was the red that was symbolic of those who had tried to kill me many times before. My hair was pin straight, not a hair out of place. It was such a beautiful contrast to my skin. I finally felt like I belonged next to Edward.

Edward. My "heart" ached at his name. I hadn't seen him in three days.

Esme asked me if I would like to go upstairs to see my house. I quickly agreed. I zoomed up the stairs. Esme only laughed. I was amazed at how fast I could go. I opened the door, and saw Alice, jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They all stopped talking to look at me. Their jaws dropped. Alice squealed. At that moment, Edward walked in the door. He froze when he saw me. I smiled, and ran to him. I leaped into his arms, and he stumbled.

"Remember Bella," Jasper said, "You're a newborn. You are stringer than the rest of us right now."

"Oh, yah." I said, slowly pulling away from Edward. He pulled me back to him. Even though I was stronger, I was not going to fight that. Alice put her hand on my shoulder, and looked at Edward. He put me down, and Alice grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Bella. We have work to do." I gave Edward a quick kiss, and left with Alice.

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I NEED TO KNOW! THANX )**


End file.
